You're Mine
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Scabior keeps thinking about that day in the woods, that scent. It's driving him crazy, so what'll happen when he manages to track down the owner of the beautiful smell? Will he ever let his new obsession go or will he claim her as his own? Coming from an already dark past, will she decide to move away from it all, or let him pull her in further? Scabior/OC Multi-chapter. RATEDM!
1. Start

**Hello! This fanfic isn't 100 per cent true to the movie timing or scenes, since I had to change things to fit in my little OC. But I tried to keep everyone in character! Please R&R, so I know what you guys think about this one. I'll be updating every week or so, depending if I get any reads, which i'll check to see by reviewers :) Also, this is a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, especially not the sexy snatcher that is Scabior. (sadly) However, I do own my OC! She's all mine :)**

Scabior moved swiftly through the woods with ease, already knowing his surroundings after setting camp here a couple of days ago. He moved in an almost bored manner, ducking in and out of bushes and trees, with his pack of men following behind, trying to keep up carrying their heavy load. Scabior preferred not to do the lifting, he much rathered his men do that while he lead them, serving as a guide and a leader. It made him look dominate and thus, made him more of the leader type. Plus, he was the best at tracking and felt the need to always lead the pack doing so.

Today was a considerably good day. They had caught two mudbloods and another blood traitor. It was a good lot, it'd be worth a lot to hand in. Scabior couldn't help but smirk with pride as he led them back to the camp, happy with the days work.

It'd been a while since he'd had any good catches, making it hard to afford the essentials. The men around camp were starting to get restless with the smaller amounts of food each day, complaining they needed more. They never seemed to want to work for it, which annoyed Scabior greatly. They were mostly a bunch of lazy, credit taking men. Scabior loved his job, he loved the thrill and the rewards that came with it. So when his men showed no interest, it made him incredibly angry, especially when they tried to chip their names in when pay came.

Lately, his normally exciting job was losing a lot of its thrill, making him lose a lot of interest. The Ministry payed lots for unwilling mudbloods and traitors, but it seemed like lately there was none to offer up. Most people weren't hiding in woods or deserted areas anymore, knowing of their fates if they were to be snatched up. A lot of people had even handed themselves in, thinking it would be the safer option. Then, there was also the fact that most of them gave up almost straight away, all hope falling as they see a band of snatchers coming their way. Too afraid to put up a fight and lose, being at their mercy. No fun whatsoever.

As he walked through the familiar woods, he would of swore he heard the faint noise of footsteps or a small twig breaking. After searching his surrounding, it proved to be his mind playing tricks on him._ Nothing, damn it, _Scabior cursed. _Probably the wind or an animal..._he thought, dismissing any idea of anything else after looking for a few moments longer.

Side stepping a branch, he moved past a fallen tree, still listening for any faint noises. That's when he smelt something, something very out of place.

He made a sudden holt and the men behind him came to a stop, looking slightly alarmed. Scabior sniffed at the air. _What's this then...?_

"What's wrong?" a snatcher asked, looking to all sides in hope to find an answer.

He ignored the man and continued smelling the air. There was a smell lingering in the air, it smelt like vanilla. A beautiful scent of vanilla. _What?_ he thought, looking around. No one was anywhere to be seen, so how could he smell it so clearly? He moved closer to his right, where the smell was most strong to him.

"What's that?" Scabior asked, more to himself then anyone.

Everyone turned and twisted in an effort to find what Scabior was talking about. _Idiots, _Scabior thought through grinded teeth.

He hated the fact he could smell something, something so vividly, but he couldn't find it. His senses were strong enough to pick up on the scent, but not to locate it.

Turning his head from side to side, he stepped closer to the smell. He then ran his hand through his messy hair, bringing it back into the air, almost as if to touch something. But feeling through the air, he only felt nothingness.

"What's that smell?"

He stepped a little closer, extending his hand, reaching out. There has to be something there, he could sense something lingering right there. He reached his hand further into the air, as if he would be able to grab the scent. Reaching slightly...

_**THUD.**_

Spinning around in alarm, he saw a small girl laying on the ground, unconscious. He rolled his eyes as a snatcher bent down to retrive her. _Do I 'ave to do everything 'round 'ere?_

He then turned slightly back to the spot he was previously reaching into, then back at the man. He rolled his eyes before walking over to him, glaring as he did.

"What're you doing?" Scabior growled at the man.

The man gave him a frightened look, mummbled an excuse about the girl being heavy and looked down. He continued to glare at the stupid man until his eyes were moved around the rest of the snatchers. It was getting late and he could tell everyone was starting to get testy.

Scabior breathed in and put a hand in his pocket. He turned around to the smell quickly, trying to see if he could still sense anything. Nothing. Where had it gone? Suddenly, the sweet smell of vanilla had vanished. He sniffed hopefully at the air once more, it was gone. He sighed deeply.

Signalling for the rest of the snatchers to move on, he turned around, heading back for the camp. The men nodded in understanding and huffed as they began to walk again, the long days work obviously getting the better of them. Scabior however felt an outburst of energy and curiousity at this new found mystery scent.

Walking back to the camp, he couldn't keep his thoughts away from that damned smell. It was sticking to his mind, the smell still so vivid there. It was obviously women's perfume, it couldn't have been anything else. But from who? He hadn't seen anyone there, even in the slight darkness. There was definitely no one there, but that smell was so fresh, like it was being worn as he smelt it.

He guided himself to the area where they had set up camp. Walkng off to find his own tent, which was an easy job considering it was the largest.

While he was walking to the front of his tent, his thoughts once again demanded his attention turn to the smell. It was a woman's scent, a woman's perfume. The thought made him grin. It'd been so long since he'd got a decent looking catch. A woman sure would brighten the mood, and he was sure liking this woman so far.

**Chapter one done! Please review and tell me your thoughts! -B xox**


	2. Hello darling

**Chapter 2 is up :) This is were more action comes in, less walking around the woods thinking and more doing, yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any known characters, they belong to the queen J.K.**

Time passed and Scabior went on with his now less then enjoyable job of snatching. He still hadn't forgotten about that night in the forest, that smell he had so vividly sensed. It lingered in his mind most of the day, nagging for his full attention. That beautiful scent of vanilla, so out of place among the smell of pine and oak.

It annoyed him to no end, all the thoughts distracting him from his job. He would lose his train of thought to this smell, often putting him off on his hunts. He would think of all the possibilities, all the ways he would catch it, catch her. It occupied most of his mind, giving him an obsession with his new found prey. Slowly letting it take over his thoughts.

He'd often mentally kick himself for not staying longer that night, not looking further into the woods. Maybe if he did, then something would of come of it. Maybe he would of caught his new obsession. Oh, how he'd love to catch her, to end his own game of cat and mouse and have the victory. She must be a worthy prize, he knew he had to snatch her. He would hunt her until he did, until he knew he had won. She was the prey and he was the predator.

Yesterday he would of sworn that he smelt it again, lingering in the air. He searched every bush, every tree and every speck of the area, finding nothing. Even though he didn't catch her, this just filled him with excitement. She must still be here, in these woods, or he wouldn't of picked up her scent again. He must admit, he had after a couple of days, convinced himself he was looking for a ghost and lessened his searches, still looking but much less frequent. But after smelling this again, he upped his search, looking harder then ever.

So everyday he found himself doing what he knew should be done. He hunted her. After all, predators are hunters, prey is the hunted. So he would make sure it stayed that way, providing his own personal game of cat and mouse, fueling his obsession further. He needed to find her now, so the thoughts would leave him, so he no longer made himself tired over trying to search for her and just to know he had won, to have his victory.

Sometimes though, on the odd occasion, he'd wish he never came across that beautiful smell. That smell drove him crazy, pushing him to the edge everyday when he'd come back to camp empty handed. He felt like she was playing tricks on him, appearing and then disappearing. But at the same time, he loved it. He loved his girl's sense of survival, how she always felt so close but always escaped. She was a worthy play mate and a worthier prey.

Earlier today while out searching the woods for any drifters, he found something. It was a soft fabric, most likely a sleeve of someone's shirt that had been ripped off by branches. It was purple and it had the same smell that was haunting his thoughts. It smelt slightly of vanilla, so slight that he hadn't noticed at first. _Must really like that perfume,_ he had thought, sniffing it again.

The shirt obviously belonged to a woman, having slight perfume to it and the make of the slender material fitting to a woman. It was her, it belonged to her

He had panned the whole area, searching to see if she was still near. He'd walked until he had heard the snapping of a branch, which had made him stop in his tracks. It was the sound of fast footsteps, someone was obviously running. He had sensed the noise coming from the North, where he had retrieved the fabric. He'd ran after it, but the noise had died and was now impossible to track. He'd looked for tracks, noises or smells, but nothing came to him. The person had escaped his reach. He recalled how angry he had been at that exact moment in a flash.

Stepping over a fallen branch, Scabior came back to reality, waking from his thoughts. He guided himself across the branches and bushes, his gang of snatchers following closely behind. He continued moving silently to a hill, where he had thought he heard a noise. He listened intently for it again, but heard nothing. He couldn't hear over the sound of the snatchers boots on the mushy ground. Extending his hand into the air, he silenced them, making them stop in their tracks.

"What is it, Scabior?" one man asked from the back.

Scabior growled at the man to shut up and listen. The man did as he was told, just in time for another faint noise to fill the air. The other snatchers must have also heard it this time, because their faces all produced grins and they moved slightly closer to the soft noise ahead.

Pointing down the hill for his men to follow, he moved swiftly along the small slope. He moved closer to where he could hear the voices, making sure to step silently.

The men now all descended the hill, looking for the source of noise. Scabior was the first to see it, a small and dodgy tent was set up in the midst of some trees. He pointed to the tent and they all moved closer, surrounding it.

"Come out, we got ya surrounded!" Greyback yelled.

Nothing.

A few seconds had past before Greyback yelled again, ordering them to show themselves. Scabior moved closer to the enterance, trying to see inside. He couldn't see much movement from inside the tent.

Then, a sudden bang went off and smoke filled the air. Everything went foggy and Scabior could barely see anything in front of him. The other snatchers mustn't of been able to see anything either, because they were all stumbling around the tent. He rolled his eyes and did a anti jinx, clearing the smoke away slowly.

"They're gettin' away!" Greyback yelled, running after the backs of four people.

Scabior looked to where Greyback was running. Four people were sprinting into the thick of the woods, not very far ahead.

"Snatch em'!" Scabior yelled, running after them.

All the snatchers started to run like crazy after the four people. Scabior noticed that the four people were two boys and two girls. He also noticed they all looked around school ages. He grinned wickedly, starting to feel lucky._ Maybe it's that Potter kid and his friends. Would get payed a nice bit for em'._

He pushed his boots harder into the ground, picking up speed. He laughed as he noticed the ginger boy having trouble keeping up with the girl in front of him. He was already huffing and puffing as he ran behind her. In fact, he noticed both girls were a lot faster then the boys, keeping a good few paces ahead of them.

He felt branches snap under his boots as he gained on them. _Bloody fast kids..._

Then in a sudden blur, the two boys exchanged glances, running at each other. When they collided into one another, they both disappeared. _What?! How'd did they do that?_

Scabior was outraged at the escape of his catches. He put his attention onto the two left behinds though, deciding he couldn't let them escape too. They both seemed tired of running and were slowing down slightly. _Good._

Then with a glance shared between the two girls, they went in different directions. _Silly girls,_ Scabior laughed. _Splittin' up won't help._

He turned after the one with black hair, seeing the other men running towards the bushy haired brunette, who seemed to be putting up more of a fight. She was throwing curse after curse at the gang, tripping some up or making them slip as they ran. He grinned at her fible attempts to win, she was clearly out numbered.

He side stepped some bushes, gaining on the black headed girl. She was fast, but there was no way she was faster then him. Jumping over another branch, he shot a chaining curse at the girl, who dodged it as she ran amidst some trees. Then suddenly, she stopped and spun around, throwing a curse right at him. He just missed it as it hit the tree behind him, making the tree snap and fall to the floor. Scabior noticed that the curse she had used was a dark magic curse. He grinned._ A girl with some fight, finally._

"C'mon darl, you won't out run me, better give up now!" Scabior called after her as they ran.

He threw another chaining curse at her and this time it caught her around the ankles. With a thud, she fell to the floor, struggling as she yanked at the chains.

"Nice try luv," Scabior grinned.

She turned around, reaching for her wand she had dropped, picking it up. She turned back as fast as she could, throwing a curse at him. Before she could even get it out, he had disarmed her with his own spell.

He walked over to where her wand had dropped and pocketed it. He then turned on his heel and walked slowly over to her. She was still pulling desperately at the chains.

"They're not gonna come off," he laughed as he watched her struggle.

She looked up and glared at him, her eyes filling with frustration. He noted that she wasn't half bad, she was actually quite the looker. Her hair was long and wavy, a jet black colour, which complemented her seemingly flawless pale skin. She had plump lips and a small jaw line. Her eyes were a piercing cold blue, much like his own but brighter. She had a good body to, slender with curves in all the right places. He could see this even through her baggy jumper and tight black jeans.

He pulled her off of the ground, holding her wrists. She struggled and pulled, until he yanked her wrist back. She yelped in pain and stopped pulling.

"Good," he chuckled.

Then suddenly, it came over him. He turned her around to face him and took in her scent. Vanilla. It was her, the girl who had been drifting through his thoughts for days. He looked her up and down, breathing her in. He watched as she turned away from him, refusing to look into his eyes. He looked down at her, smiling.

"I've been lookin' for you darlin'."

**Wooh, he found her :) Please R&R and tell me what you think, I'm not very happy with this whole story tbh and yeah, aha. -B xox**


End file.
